


Snape's Decision

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chaptered, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Kissing, Lily Lives, Marauders' Era, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nice Petunia Dursley, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snape dies, he is given a chance to back in time to when he first met Lily to fix his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snape's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, my friend wrote this, not me. I'm just posting it because she doesn't have an account.

Snape's decision 

I open my eyes. Everything around me is white. I seem to be lying face down on something hard and cold. Can I move? Yep, I can wiggle my arm. But I don't want to move.   
I am confused. So I go through everything I know in my head.   
1\. My name is Severus Snape.   
2\. I am dead.   
3\. I have just given a memory to Lil- no, Harry. But I was looking into Lily's eyes.   
4\. I am lying on my stomach  
5\. on something solid.   
6\. There is white around me.   
7\. I think I'm naked.   
So, I can conclude that this is where dead people go. Hm... Well, this is a boring way to spend eternity.   
Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I don't want to be naked anymore. As soon as I think that, I feel warm robes cover me. So I lift up my head and see Dumbledore walking toward me.   
He stops a few feet away from me. "Severus," he says cautiously. His voice shatters the silence. "You have done so well. The world will thank you. I thank you. "   
Finally, some recognition. I know it's my fault the students hate me, but they don't know know what I've been through.   
"I'm happy to, Sir." I reply.   
"Severus, you may rest now. You have earned it. Or, if you like, there is another option."  
Sleep sounds good to me, but, "What's the other option, sir?"   
"For those who are not satisfied with the life they have finished, they can go back. I can send you back to Spinner's End, when you met Lily. You can do everything over, do it better. Or, you can move on. Lily and everyone who has died tonight are waiting for you.   
Well, of course I know what I'm going to do. "I'd like to go back to when I first met Lily," I say. Dumbledore nods.   
"I thought so." He puts a hand on my head, and the world goes black.


	2. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape meets Lily in the park again.

I open my eyes again. I am kneeling behind a bush. My heart races, because I know where I am. Sure enough, Lily and Petunia are on a swing set a few yards away.   
Lily jumps off the swing in mid-air , flies forward, and glides gracefully back down. Petunia looks scared and disgusted. I hate her for hating Lily. But if I want Lily to love me, I have to like Petunia. Maybe I can even get the sisters to get along.   
I watch as Lily picks up a lily and makes its petals open and close. I jump out from behind the bush, and something strange happens. I am talking, saying the same words as before. But I am not controlling it.   
It's nice, I can tune out and just watch Lily's face. But if this is going to happen every time I talk to her, I'm going to have to pay attention sometimes. The times when I made mistakes.


	3. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his fifth year, Snape is once again assaulted by James. but how does it end this time?

Here we go again. I'm fifteen. Potter has me hanging upside down by the ankle. This time, things are different. Lily and I aren't getting on each other's nerves. Instead, we are already dating. We've even had our first kiss.   
And I'm not afraid of Potter and his moronic mates. I silently let myself down and stun Potter and Black. Lupin turns his wand on me, and I stun him too. Pettigrew tries to run away, but I point my wand at him and bellow, "STUPEFY!"   
Lily appears at my side, and together we transfigure the four friends into skunks. Lily bed at me, and I smile back.   
Before I know it, our lips are pressed together. Lily's arms are wrapped around my neck. My hands are in her beautiful red hair. To me, nothing is real except Lily, her lips, her hair. It's pure bliss.   
Finally, we break apart. I stare into her green eyes, which are positively glowing with happiness. I hear people applauding around us, for beating the Marauders and kissing in front of everyone.   
I remember what happened last time, when I called her "mudblood." I realize now that many things are better than before. Not only is Lily my girlfriend, but other things are better too.   
I am not friends with Death Eaters. I have nice friends. Good people, who really, truly like me. Petunia and Lily are close, like sisters should be.   
This is how it should be. I made the right decision.


	4. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it should have ended!

I kneel down in front of Lily and stare into her perfect green eyes. "I'm sorry. Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince. I lied. I'm sorry."  
Lily's expression softened. "That's okay, Sev," she says gently. "But- why did you kneel down to apologize?"   
I grin. "I didn't just want to apologize. Will you forgive me, the Half-Blood Prince, and be my princess?" I pull a ring out of my pocket.   
Lily gasps, then squeals, "Yes! Yes, Sev, I would love to be your princess." So I slide the ring onto her finger.   
\----------------------------  
I watch as Lily glides down the isle toward me. She is holding a bouquet of Lilies, which open and close their petals with each step she takes.   
Lily's vibrant red hair spills down her back, and rests on her shoulders. She has a simple white dress on, but it is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.   
Finally she reaches me. I am barely listening as the priest talks, but I come to in time to say my vows. Everything is blurry except her.   
Everyone cheers as we kiss. This is how it should be, I think. Lily here, with me, in a wedding dress, is something I have fantasized about many times. Now, I know why. It feels so perfect, so right.   
Now, my life will always be perfect like this. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Did you like it? I had to write this because Snily is OTP and Snape deserves a better life! Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
